fatechaosfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Rider
|JPvoice= | gender = Male |height = 345cm |weight = 280kg |qualclasses = Rider | birthp = West Asia }} Rider Là một Servant được Lord El-Melloi II triệu hồi cho Cuộc chiến chén thánh Vô luật trong Fate / Chaos Hồ sơ Danh tính Danh tính thật sự của Rider là Darius III (ダ レ イ オ ス 三世), Một vị vua dũng cảm của Ba Tư cổ đại. Một nhân vật từ thế kỷ thứ 4 trước Công Nguyên. Được biết đến như là vị hoàng đế cuối cùng của triều đại Achaemenid. Một "kỳ phùng địch thủ" của Iskandar, Vua Chinh Phục xứ Macedonia, người đã đối đầu với ông cả trăm lần trên chiến trường. Để rồi đất nước của Darius III đã hoàn toàn bị Iskandar chiếm đóng. Khi Iskandar ngồi trên ngai vàng của Darius, chân của Iskandar đã chẵng thể chạm tới mặt đất ( kể cả chạm đến bệ để chân của Darius III) nên người ta đã đặt một cái bàn dưới chân Iskandar. Vẻ ngoài Mặc dù trong lịch sử miêu tả rằng Iskandar là một người đàn ông nhỏ bé, nhưng thực tế chỉ là do Darius quá ư là to lớn so với một người đàn ông cao 2 mét 12 vì ông cao tới hơn 3 mét. Bình thường thì ông luôn thể hiện sự tỉnh táo trên gương mặt mình. Dù vậy, ông luôn có một ý chí chiến đấu không thể bị lay chuyển. Trong chiến đấu, Ông mở mắt ra và bắt đầu nghiền nát mục tiêu của mình bằng những cuộc tấn công như vũ bão. A1 character sheet Darius 3.png|'' 's'' character sheet of Berserker in Fate/Grand Order, illustrated by Mieko Hosoi. BerserkerDariGOState4.png|Berserker stage 4 in Fate/Grand Order, illustrated by PFALZ. Fate GUDAGUDA Order Craft Essence.png| in Fate/Grand Order, illustrated by Keikenchi. Nhân cách Là một người đàn ông có ý chí bất khuất với một tinh thần chiến đấu không thể lay chuyển. Phong thái của ông tỏa ra khí thế của một vị vua. Trái ngược với phong cách chiến đấu có phần hoang dã và tàn nhẫn, thái độ của ông đối với Master chủ yếu là vâng lời, thậm chí đôi lúc còn châm chọc, bông đùa Master của mình. Ông tương đối biết lắng nghe những gì Master nói với ông, Ông có đôi nét giống với địch thủ truyền kiếp của mình như thi thoảng cũng tỏ vẻ vui tính, hay coi trọng tình bằng hữu. Kỹ năng rút lui (Disengage) không hề bị bỏ phí khi ông cần đào thoát khỏi một trận đấu. Điều ước của ông đối với Chén Thánh là có " một trận tái đấu với Iskandar". Không phải là một cuộc đấu solo 1 vs 1, điều mà ông mong muốn là một trận tái đấu giữa đạo quân của ông và của Iskandar. Vai trò Fate/Grand Order In Fate/Grand Order, Darius III appears in the "Eternal Madness Empire". Fate/Chaos Năng lực Ông cầm 2 cây chiến phù. Bên cạnh khả năng chiến đấu, tài sản tiền tệ ( Golden Ruler ) cũng là một phần sức mạnh của ông. NP của ông là Athanaton Ten Thousand ( bất tử vạn binh trận ). Tham khảo Phát triển Darius III được phát triển bởi TYPE-MOON, thiết kế nhân vật do Pfalz phụ trách. Parameters * Strength: B * Endurance: B+ * Agility: A- * Mana: E * Luck: D * Noble Phantasm: A Class Skills * Magic Resistance * Riding Personal Skills * Charisma * Golden Rule * Disengage * Battle Continuation Noble Phantasm "Athanatoi Ten Thousand - Immortal corps Athanatoii" (Bất tử vạn binh trận) Rank: A　　Type: Anti-Army